There is a need for devices, apparatus, systems, and methods for collecting and recording information from a plurality of multi-participant surveys, e.g., clinical trials, on a single electronic device. Furthermore, there is a need for systems and methods for transmitting data from a plurality of multi-participant surveys stored on a single electronic device to a staging data repository, and then transmitting data from the staging data repository to selected study data repositories.